


Perched Like a Schoolboy

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Free Verse Poetry, M/M, Remix, unexpected beach holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the destination, John will ever follow where Sherlock leads, even to unexpected beach holidays half-way round the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perched Like a Schoolboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Migratory Practices of the Phoenicopterus Ruber, or, Strange Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156731) by [QuickLikeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight). 



> This work is a remix challenge - creating a poem from another author's work. Please do check out the original story by QuickLikeLight - it is just lovely.

@@@

Perched like a schoolboy,  
black curls frizzed about your face,  
you watch the brilliant birds  
as I watch you, a wild thing poised  
for once at rest.  
I stroke the nape of your neck,  
a rare and wonderous flash of white  
under all that raven hair.  
Later, sprawled over a duvet paler than you,  
you look almost too lovely to touch.

With clear eyes changeable as the sea,  
or an aching sky,  
or beach glass caught on sugar sands,  
you keep me tumbling  
past all reasonable latitudes  
down, down into the darkest pool  
where water laps against our bodies  
pulling me undone  
as ripples and clever fingers  
slide against us.  
Holding to you,  
only you  
I float,  
my lips  
just above the water.

@@@


End file.
